


embalming rot

by summerdayghost



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sickfic, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The experience of being a sentient corpse reminded Shanice of being eight years old stuck in bed with pneumonia. Except like this was a million times worse.
Relationships: Jenna/Shanice (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	embalming rot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompt forty-eight of the [100 fandoms challenge](https://summerdayghost.dreamwidth.org/1559.html), turn.

The experience of being a sentient corpse reminded Shanice of being eight years old stuck in bed with pneumonia. Except like this was a million times worse. Watching Jenna go through this last year had given her some idea of what it might be like, but not even her worst nightmares fully anticipated the scope of the nausea, dread, fatigue, and oh god everything awful.

Jenna brushed her hair smiling and telling her how it would all be perfect after tonight. Because Shanice loved her she didn’t pay much attention opting instead to imagine how she might destroy them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
